


Only a Matter of Time

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Proposing to Buck just feels right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Only a Matter of Time

The thing is, Eddie and Christopher are terrible at being subtle. Buck knows they’re working on something and trying to keep it a secret, But the way the two of them rush to put things away or Eddie rushes off the phone when Buck comes into the room sometimes, Buck knows they’re up to something. He just doesn’t know what. 

He’s pretty sure Ana’s in on it too and if she’s not, she knows what they’re doing because Bosko told her. Buck’s positive whatever’s up with Eddie and Christoper, Bosko knows about it. 

Before Eddie, Buck might have been worried about the secrets and the fact that something is obviously being kept from him. But he trusts Eddie. He trusts what they have together, what they’ve built. 

When Eddie mentions having booked family pictures a couple weeks later, Buck doesn’t question it. None of the professional family pictures in the house are recent so it makes sense for Eddie to want updates. 

He doesn’t question it when Eddie sends him with Chris to shop for clothes. He knows how much Eddie despises shopping for clothes and he loves spending one on one time with Chris. Even when that time is shopping for clothes. 

He’s admittedly a bit skeptical about why he’s being included in their pictures. It’s not that he doubts his place in their family. Though they’ve only been together for a little more than a year, Eddie has made sure Buck is crystal clear on his place. But in his experience professional pictures are for grandparents and extended family, and he’s sure they would all rather see Eddie and Chris. 

The morning of the pictures, an undercurrent of tension ran through the house. As much as Buck wanted to ask again what was up, especially when Chris glanced at him then quickly looked away at breakfast, he didn’t. 

By the time they reached their destination, Buck couldn’t deny the tense set of his shoulders, even as he tried to settle himself. Glancing behind him, Chris scrambled out of the backseat, small poster clutched in his hands.

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve both been so weird today?” he asked, glancing at Eddie.

“We’re not being weird.” Eddie leaned in, kissing him gently before getting out of the car quickly. Sure, they weren’t being weird at all. 

They take a bunch of pictures, Chris and Eddie, the three of them, even a few of just Buck and Chris. When the photographer insists they need a few of just him and Eddie, Buck shrugs and lets himself be directed on how to stand and where to look. 

He’s not really paying attention to Chris so he doesn’t really notice when he steps back in front of the camera, holding the poster he’d brought out of the car. Nor does he notice right away that Eddie’s down on one knee. 

His eyes widen when he registers what Eddie’s doing and immediately, his eyes fill with tears. They’d talked about getting married someday, but he didn’t think that would happen anytime soon.

“Eds,” he murmurs, stepping closer to his boyfriend. “What are you doing?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris turn to watch them, to watch Eddie propose. 

“Buck. I don’t have a big flowery speech planned. I tried and nothing sounded right. But I know I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life loving you….will you marry me?” Eddie’s eyes are filled with tears. 

“Be our family always, Buck,” Christopher prompts, standing so much closer than Buck had even realized. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I…yes.” Eddie slides the ring, something dark and simple because Eddie knows him well, but Buck’s too busy pulling Eddie in for a kiss to notice or care. 

“I love you,” he murmurs against Eddie’s lips before pulling back and reaching for Chris. “I love you too, Superman.”


End file.
